


The Next Step: A Sofitz FanFiction

by CoordinatedChaos, DRAGONWRITER13 (CoordinatedChaos)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lylie, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tiana - Freeform, kotlc - Freeform, sofitz - Freeform, sophitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoordinatedChaos/pseuds/CoordinatedChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoordinatedChaos/pseuds/DRAGONWRITER13
Summary: Enemies are everywhere.After Fitz and Della are kidnapped, a power threatens the Black Swan from the inside. Sophie triggers a dangerous new ability. Are Sophie and her friends strong enough to save the Black Swan? How will Fitz and Sophie's relationship fare?This takes place after Flashback, so if you haven't read Flashback yet, beware of spoilers!!!Originally posted on WattpadDisclaimer: I am not the amazing Shannon Messenger, all the characters and places belong to her (except the ones I added in)If you haven't read her books, what are you doing reading this!? (Not that I don't appreciate it) Go and grab her first book- Keeper of the Lost Cities! Come back and read this later!





	1. Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note-
> 
> Hi! My name is CoordinatedChaos, but you can call me CC! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! Remember, I am not Shannon Messenger, but I will do my best to make this a story you will enjoy! Now, for the story-

Sophie lay awake in bed, staring at the wall. It had been three days since the matchmaker disaster. She could vividly remember the words that changed everything; SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER IS UNMATCHABLE. They flashed through her head over and over again. She could barely remember what came after them. It was all a blur, collapsing on the floor, stunned, unwilling to communicate. The matchmakers had called Grady and Edaline, who then rushed in and leaped her home to Havenfield. Sophie staggered to her room and collapsed on her bed.

Since then, she had only come out of her room to eat. Grady, Edaline, and all of her bodyguards, with the exception of Bo, had knocked on her door, asking if they could come in. She ignored them all. She had taken off the teal dress and thrown it into the back of her closet. She changed into a black tunic and dark gray leggings.

_What to do?_ She thought. Fitz had already told her how the last thing he wanted was to be a bad match. Sophie slowly rolled out of bed and walked softly to one of the only posters on her wall. It was a beautiful picture of all her friends together. In the background, Calla's gorgeous Panakes tree stood, it's blue, pink, and purple flowers gently floating in the breeze. Keefe had painted it for her. She was torn, she had already confessed her feelings to Fitz, consequently rejecting Keefe. But would Fitz even want her if she was unmatchable?__

_ __ _

Part of her said she was being silly, if Fitz really loved her, he would never reject her. If he didn't, if he rejected her, then it was probably for the best. But Fitz had been her crush forever. She had been dreaming and hoping, but never really dared to believe, even when they had some sort of moments.

_ __ _

She stared out her window at Havenfield's pastures. They were beautiful, the moonlight shone down upon them, casting shadows. The millions of stars twinkled above, more stars then she had ever seen when she had been living with humans. She turned back to her room and glanced around at the soft carpet and open space. Her eyes settled on Iggy, who was snoring like a chainsaw. She smiled, as she realized that she was so used to Iggy's snoring and toxic farts, that she could sleep through them with no problems. She climbed back into bed and burrowed under the covers, drifting off to sleep with one thought in her mind. Tomorrow, everything was going to change.

_ __ _


	2. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And welcome back to Chapter 2 of The Next Step: A Sofitz FanFiction! Disclaimer- I am not the amazing Shannon Messenger. On to the next chapter!

The next day, Sophie woke up with a yawn. The soft sheets were warm and made her hesitant to get out of bed. Glancing around her room, she swung her legs around and pulled off the covers, standing up. As Sophie walked across her soft carpet, she paused by her large window, the sun was peaking over the horizon and soft rays of sunlight dusted the pastures of Havenfield. 

_A new day,_ Sophie thought to herself. She realized that is was finally time to turn things around. _Today I will make an effort to be happy._ She smiled____

_ _ __ _ _

Sophie walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the warm steamy water wash over her, allowing it to wash away all her worries. When she had finished her shower, she opened her closet doors and inspected her clothes, finally choosing a short purple tunic that flared at the waist, dark olive green leggings and tall black boots with no heels. She gently reached into her jewelry box, which rested on a shelf, and pulled out the teal heart necklace Fitz had given her, clasping it around her neck. When it was secure, she grabbed a black cape and fastened it with the null that Tinker had made for her.

_ _ __ _ _

She walked out of her room and immediately crashed into Sandor, who had been taking his shift as her bodyguard.

_ _ __ _ _

"Sandor!" She hugged him and then continued her walk to breakfast, leaving him there, slightly shocked.

_ _ __ _ _

Feeling joyful, she ran the rest of the way and burst into the dinning hall where Grady and Edaline sat. She ran over and gave her adoptive mother a hug. Edaline hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. Grady stood up and walked over to hug both her and Edaline.

_ _ __ _ _

"Glad to see you back, kiddo." He smiled at her, "What do you want for breakfast?"

_ _ __ _ _

She thought for a minute, "Mallowmelt." 

_ _ __ _ _

Edaline laughed as she snapped her fingers, conjuring up a big plate of mallowmelt. Sophie ate quickly and hurried out into the pastures. She stoped at Calla's Panakes tree and sat down. 

_ _ __ _ _

_SILVENY!_ She transmitted, reaching out to the sparkly silver alicorn, _SILVENY! IT'S SOPHIE!_____

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_SOPHIE! SOPHIE! SOPHIE!_ Silveny sent images of herself, Grayfell, Wynn, and Luna, _WYNN! WYNN! WYNN! LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!_____

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sophie was surprised at how much Luna and Wynn had grown. Luna was a pearly white color and appeared to have been dipped in moonlight. Wynn was white with blue tips on his wings like his father. Both alicorn foals were walking around and testing out their wings. They fumbled around and there were several crash landings, but Silveny was a great mama and she was guiding them every step of the way.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_VISIT SOPHIE! VISIT SOPHIE!_ Silveny transmitted.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Focus on taking care of your babies._ Sophie replied.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_VISIT! VISIT! VISIT! _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Then there was a loud boom and a flash as the sky ripped open._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please comment below! See you next time,
> 
> CoordinatedChaos (A.K.A Aria)


	3. Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here with another chapter!

Sophie watched as the alicorn family glided down. Suddenly, she remembered that her friends might want to visit with the alicorns too. She pulled out her Imparter, but hesitated, she had been planning to hail Fitz and she figured he'd bring Biana. At the last second she changed her mind and hailed Biana instead.

Biana's face appeared on her screen. She was wearing light pink eyeshadow and had her chocolate brown hair swept back on one side held with a silver comb with teal jewels.

"Sophie! You're back! I've tried hailing you several times, but you didn't answer." Biana smiled excitedly.

"Yah." Sophie replied guiltily. She had watched as Biana and her other friends hailed her, but she'd ignored them, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Silveny and the alicorns are here at Havenfield."

"Silveny's here?" Biana squealed happily, "Hold on, let me get Fitz, we'll be there in five minutes!"

As soon as Biana left, Sophie hailed Linh, Dex and Keefe. When she finished hailing Keefe, she heard a squeal.

"Sophie!" Biana came running up to her and hugged her, almost knocking her over, "Yay! You haven't answered any of our hails, we were getting worried." She pulled out of the hug and scanned Sophie.

"I like your outfit! Do you like my new dress?" She twirled around, showing off a short, knee length, light pink dress. It had long airy sleeves and layers of pink chiffon that were slightly longer in the back than in the front

"It's beautiful," Sophie agreed, looking around for Fitz, "Where's Fitz?"

Biana looked at the ground, "He. . ." she hesitated, "He couldn't come."

Sophie opened her mouth to ask more, but she was interrupted by Silveny.

_SOPHIE! SOPHIE! SOPHIE! WYNN! LUNA!___

_ __ _

Silveny nudged Sophie with her nose.

_ __ _

_LUNA! WYNN!___

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Silveny looked at Sophie, then gently nudged her again towards Wynn and Luna, who walked over to Sophie. Sophie rubbed the alicorn baby's soft, fuzzy noses. They were probably the cutest things she had ever seen, all gangly legs. They were silky and shimmery and each had tiny little wings and a small stub of a horn.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Biana squealed, as she gently rubbed Wynn's horn, "Luna is so pretty, and Wynn's blue wing tips are so beautiful!"

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_KEEFE! KEEFE! KEEFE!___

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

"Hello Mama Glitter Butt!" Keefe joined them with one of his famous smirks, "I hope you have been taking good care of Sparkle Tushie Number One and Number Two."

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_BABY SAFE! BABY SAFE!_ Silveny blasted into Sophie's head, who then relayed Silveny’s message to Keefe.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Just then, Linh ran up with Tam following behind.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oooooooooooo! They're sooooooo cute!" Linh crouched next to Biana and started to tickle Luna's little ears. Tam stood behind Linh, cracking a smile at his twins happiness.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_SOPHIE FLY? SOPHIE FLY? SOPHIE FLY?_ Silveny asked, kneeling down so Sophie could climb on her back.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sophie climbed onto Silveny's back and together, they shot into the sky.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! That is the chapter for now. Please comment, it really helps me.


	4. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo! I'm back with another chapter! I think it's time for another disclaimer-
> 
> This amazing world and all the characters belong to Shannon Messenger.
> 
> I feel like this story hasn't been terribly interesting, but I will try to give you more action and longer chapters. Although I may not be able to update as much, things are about to get interesting!

Sophie buried her face in Silveny's lush, soft mane, breathing in the alicorns pleasant scent as they flew up above the clouds.

_What do you think? She asked Silveny tiredly, _should I go to Fitz, or wait for him to look for me?____

_ _ __ _ _

Sophie couldn't believe she was asking a sparkly winged horse for advice on her crush.

_ _ __ _ _

_SOPHIE SCARED?___

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

In a way, yes, she realized. She _was_ scared. Scared of Fitz rejecting her, scared of being a bad match, scared of never getting this whole thing figured out.__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Silveny? Could you teleport us?" Sophie tentatively asked aloud.

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sophie teleport?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sophie realized Silveny didn't know the word teleport and tried her best to explain it. When Silvany realized what Sophie meant, she fell into a steep dive and they tumbled into the void.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they floated around in the blackness, Sophie pictured Everglen, the huge mansion of a house, now without the enormous, glowing, golden gates.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sky split open with a boom, and they soared out into the sky above Everglen. They landed softly on the grass and Sophie climbed off and turned to Silveny.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Go back to Greyfell and Wynn and Luna, I'll be back in a little bit.___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They stared at each other, both pairs of brown eyes with sparkling gold flecks. Then Silveny gave a whinny and took off into the sky. Sophie ran toward Everglen and reached the door just as Della opened it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sophie! I'm so glad to see you!" Della reached out to hug Sophie with a smile, "To what do we owe this unexpected, but wonderful visit?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Do you know where Fitz is?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ohhhhhh," Della replied with a wink, "He went out for a walk, he should be back soon."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Della invited Sophie in, and offered her some Ripplefluffs that she had baked earlier in the morning.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Sophie waited, she wondered what to say to Fitz when he returned. Should she be subtle, or straight to the point?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then forty, then an hour. Biana returned, saying that Silvany left.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After two and a half hours passed, Della started to get nervous.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Grizel is with him," Della said nervously, "But they should be back by now."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We should go look for him" Biana replied.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wait, let me grab Sandor first," Sophie pulled out her home crystal, "he'll kill me if I sneak away without him."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She stepped into the beam of light and was whisked away by the soft flurries back to Havenfield. The first person she ran into was Tarina.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Tarina asked, grabbing her wrist.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fitz, took a walk, went missing, searching for him." Sophie said quickly, shaking her long blond hair out of her eyes.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm coming with you." Tarina replied firmly, the troll looked at her with determination, "It's my job as one of your bodyguards."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sophie didn't have the time to argue, so she pulled out her leaping crystal and spun it around until she found the facet to Everglen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they arrived in Everglen, Sophie ran to find Della. She found Biana, who said that Della had gone out to search for Fitz.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"BY HERSELF!" Sophie shrieked, feeling worry descend upon her. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"She told me to wait here for you." Biana countered.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Never mind, let's go find her and Fitz." Sophie ran out onto Everglen's extensive grounds.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After searching for hours, Sophie, Biana and Tarina didn't find any signs of Della or Fitz. They were all tired and hungry. Together, they pushed through some tangled branches and into a clearing.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Biana gasped, "I think I know what happened to them."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sophie studied the clearing, the ground was torn up in some places, but the most overwhelming evidence of all, was the strong scent of ash.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Neverseen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that little cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and please comment.


	5. Trapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! Now, on that note, FITZ AND DELLA WERE CAPTURED BY THE NEVERSEEN!!! *running around and freaking out* This chapter is going to be Fitz's POV, starting from the time the Neverseen appeared.

As Fitz walked through Everglens beautiful property, he thought about Sophie and what her Umatchable meant for them.

_I have absolutely no intention of abandoning her. I love her no matter what, but I'm was worried that being a bad match will hurt her somehow. It doesn't really matter what it will do to me. I can take it, no problems. But knowing Sophie, being Unmatchable is probably why she's locked herself in her room. How can I tell her that I don't care what the matchmakers say?_ He thought.

_I could get her crush cuffs, or ask her out._ Fitz really wanted to ask her out, but he didn't want to put pressure on her.

She was so kind and thoughtful. She was modest but determined, and always tried to do what was right. Her beautiful blond hair was soft and bouncy, her eyes hypnotized you, pulling you in with the gold flecks that sparkled like tiny star specks.

Fitz was so lost in thought, he didn't notice as he slowly walked from the immaculately groomed grounds, to the more wild edges of Everglens property.

As he pushed through to wild, tangled brambles into a small clearing, the last thing he saw before he collapsed, were three black cloaked figures standing just outside the tree line.

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Fitz felt groggy.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed it was dark. Very dark. He blinked, letting his vision clear and noticed he was in a small stone cell. It was damp and cold and there was very little room to move. The whole cell was about the size of a small broom closet. There was no windows and no doors, just solid stone.

It was very quiet and the only thing he could hear was the steady drip drip drip of water on stone.

All of a sudden, he heard a muffled thud and a shriek.

"Fitz! Fitz! Are you there?" The voice came from the right side of his cell.

As Fitz listened to the call, he recognized his mother's voice.

"Mom! Is that you?" He called out, the sound echoing as it bounced off the stone.

"Fitz! Fitz, honey, are you all right?" His mother called back.

"I'm fine Mom! How did you get here?"

"I saw them about to light leap away with you, so I tried to vanish, but their Psionipath caught me in a force field." Della paused for a breath, "I tried using one of Dex's gadgets but it didn't work and they released more knockout gas before I could do anything else. Next thing I knew they threw me in here."

Relieved that his mother was fine, Fitz turned worriedly to their current predicament. No doors, no windows, and no way out.

"What does your cell look like, Mom?" He called out.

"Very bland. No doors or windows, and made of solid stone. It's damp and cold and the wet floor is soiling my dress."

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Three hours later, and still no escape plan. After awhile of talking with Della, one of the Neverseen yelled at them to be quiet or else, which left Fitz to think of a plan on his own. So far he'd had no luck.

Then he heard a scream. It was loud and bloodcurdling, a shriek of pure pain. Then it was cut off and he heard a loud thud.

His heart beating fast, Fitz called out, "Mom!"

Thankfully, he heard a reply, "Yes?"

As pulse calmed, he realized the thud had been on the other side, not the cell Della was in.

_There's someone else in here with us!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwaaaahaaaaahaaaaa! Who is the mystery prisoner? You'll just have to wait and see! Thank you for reading, please comment and like! 
> 
> If you haven't taken a quiz to see which character from KOTLC you are, here is the web address to one (I haven't figured out how to put a link, sorry)- https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10692826/Which-Keeper-of-the-Lost-Cities-kid-are-you
> 
> I got Biana, but all my friends were sure I would get Keefe.


	6. Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I'm back with the 6th chapter! 
> 
> What would you think, if next chapter, I invite a special guest (one of the KOTLC gang) to join us during the intro? Please comment yes or no and who you would like to join us!😁 Hope you've been enjoying it so far. I know this is a Sofitz story, but I am a fan of Keefe as a person. So please stay with me when I say there will be Keefe art and memes. 
> 
> This chapter is back in Sophie's POV. Sadly, I am not the amazing Shannon Messenger. I do not own any of her cool characters or amazing animals.😢 
> 
> Now! Onto the next chapter!😉

Sophie paced back and forth. Ever since they'd found evidence of the Neverseen, she hadn't moved from the clearing. All of her friends were sprawled around the clearing, trying to brainstorming ways to rescue Fitz and Della. Even Alden was there.

"What could the Neverseen want with them?" Biana wondered.

Keefe had been especially restless, but he had been the rock that helped Sophie keep herself together. She was worried about him, but also grateful he was there. Ever since Sophie and Fitz started to define their relationship, Keefe had be set on becoming a Councillor. Sophie knew that Mr. Forkle as Magnate Leto, and Lord Cassius appreciated the new effort he applied to his school work, even if he was still regularly ditching classes.

Keefe paced back and forth across the small clearing, his feet tearing up the soft ground. "Are you sure you didn't find anything else?" He ran his hands through his hair, messing up his carefull style.

They had searched every inch of the clearing ten times and didn't find any evidence of where the Neverseen disappeared to. They had been thinking all day and into the evening, but they were getting nowhere. Only Sandor and Ro were with them, all the other bodyguards had spread out to search the rest of the grounds. Mr. Forkle and the rest of the Black Swan were doing their own searching separately.

"Aghhhhhh!" Ro complained, "All the pacing is driving me nuts!"

She walked over and picked up Keefe, setting him down in the dirt next to the rock where Sophie was sitting.

"Can you talk to him or do _something_ that will stop all the frantic pacing?"

"Hey!" Keefe protested, "How come Foster gets a rock, and I don't?"

Sophie smiled teasingly, "Because I didn't annoy Ro."

"But annoying people is one of my best qualities!" Keefe said with a smirk, "That, and tormenting principals."

As she looked at all her friends, Sophie noticed varying degrees of worry, but one more thing that worried her, was how alone Linh looked. Every since Tam had been blackmailed into joining the Neverseen by Lady Gisela, Linh had floated farther and farther away from the rest of the group. The only thing that seemed to keep her anchored, was Wylie. She leaned against him gently, slowly falling asleep. Unfortunately, thinking about Linh and Wylie only made Sophie sadder, she hadn't ever even gotten to talk to Fitz.

_I miss him._ She thought.

The longer she was away from him, the more her heart ached for him. Right then and there she made up her mind. When they found Fitz, she was going to ask him out.

_If we find him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sophie finally made a decision! That took forever! 
> 
> Now. Please comment and tell me what you think about inviting a special guest. Thanks you for reading and please stay with me. Thanking about the last chapter, what do you think about the mystery prisoner? I have already decided that she is a girl, but should she be good or evil or on her own side? Should she help Fitz and Della or cause more problems? What is her name? Please comment what you think!


	7. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back!

***Jumps up from chair* Today, I have brought a very special guest! Say hello to Keeeeeeeeefe Sencen!**

***Keefe walks out from behind a curtain***

**Keefe: Well that was awkward.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Keefe: The way you said my name, it just sounded wrong.**

**Me: *slightly confused* Okaaay then. Well, my name's CC, and I will be conducting this interview. First question. What do you think about Sophie choosing Fitz over you?**

**Keefe: I never though it would really happen. *gives a smirk* I mean, who would choose Wonderboy over The Hair?**

***I roll my eyes***

**Keefe: But seriously, it was hard. I loved Sophie so much, still do. And if Fitz ever hurts her. I don't care that he's my best friend, I _will_ beat him up.**

**Me: I'm sorry about that, but I understand you are now set on being a Councillor?**

**Keefe: Yep, if it's not going to be Sophie, it's not going to be anyone. Besides, even though it sometimes seems like I don't care about the Lost Cities, I do. I mean, I joined the Black Swan. You've got to care to hang around with those weirdos. I just care about Sophie more, and I will continue to be there for her, whenever she needs me. If I can't be with her, I will at least make sure the world is safe for her to live in.**

**Me: *stunned by the thoroughly heartfelt speech* I'm sorry Keefe, I really am.**

**Keefe: Don't worry, I'll still prank principals and drive Sophie crazy. Not to mention what I might have done to your shampoo.**

**Me: Keefe! What did you do!**

**Keefe: Nothing, as far you know.**

**Me: *sighs* Well I'm probably never going to pry it out of you, sooooo, onto the next question! When you were helping the alicorns pick out baby names, you said that your middle name was "'Nope' —as in we're so not going there."**

**Keefe: Yes, And that is how it's going to stay.**

**Me: *gives big puppy dog eyes* Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Keefe: No.**

**Me: Are you suuuuuuure?**

**Keefe: I have never been _more_ sure about anything.**

**Me: Tell me!**

**Keefe: You know what, I'm just going to cut this off right here. And now! Onto the next chapter!**

**Me: *As we start to fade away* Hey! That's _my_ line!**

Chapter 7-

Sophie collapsed on her bed, exhausted. After searching for almost three days, she and her friends had gotten almost no sleep. Eventually all the parents came to pick them up, one by one, and force them to get some sleep. Sophie didn't realize just how tired she was until she snuggled into the warm silky sheets on her enormous bed.

The group was hailing each other whenever someone had an idea, but so far, none the ideas were likely to work.

_Where are you Fitz?_Sophie projected into blackness, staring at the ceiling, _Are you and Della okay?_

_What if I tracked his thoughts?_ She thought sleepily, half of her already rejecting the idea, _Wait! That's it!_

Sophie sat up and fumbled to grab her Imparter. She hesitated for a moment, then hailed Keefe.

After a moment, Keefe's worried face appeared on her screen.

"Foster! Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine! I figured out how to find Fitz! Grab everyone and meet me at Everglen!"

Keefe's eyes grew wide and he gave a big smile. He cut the connection and the screen went black.

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Everyone was in the clearing at Everglen, and it was even more crowded then before. It was the middle of the night, but Grady and Edaline wanted to be there, and Alden joined them as well. Sophie, Keefe, Dex, Biana, Linh, Wylie, and Marella were there. Mr Forkle joined them and brought along Granite, Wraith and Blur. Dex's mom Juline was there as Squall, but his dad Kesler was at home with the triplets. Not to mention everyone's bodyguards, even though they agreed to guard the grounds around the clearing.

"Sorry everyone," Sophie apologized, "I know it's the middle of the night but I thought of a way to find Fitz."

Sophie doubted that Biana and Alden were getting much sleep anyway, they both had large circles under their eyes.

"That's my Foster!" Keefe exclaimed happily, "I'll bet it had something to do with your four thousand abilities!" He winked at her.

"I can search for Fitz and Della with my mind by tracking their thoughts."

She wished she could just transmit to Fitz, but unless she knew exactly where he was, that involved sending her thoughts loudly out, and any telepaths in the general area would know what she was doing.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Mr. Forkle asked

"Yes." Sophie's jaw set determinedly. If she didn't do this, they might never find Fitz. "Now everyone please be quiet so I can concentrate."

Sophie put more effort into this then into anything she'd ever done before. When ever she got tired she just pictured all the horrible things the Neverseen might be doing to Fitz.

After another half-hour of scanning with her thoughts, she finnally caught a trail. After that it was easy, her thoughts rocketed to Fitz's like they were magnets.

_FITZ! FITZ! ARE YOU THERE!_

_Sophie? Sophie! Thank goodness! I didn't know if I would ever find you!_

_You find me? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HIMSELF KIDNAPPED!_

_I know._

_EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU OKAY? IS DELLA OKAY?_

_I'm fine and so is Mom. We're in these tiny stone cells. I'm pretty sure they're underground. Mom and I are in separate cells, but the Neverseen haven't done anything to either of us._

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, releasing her hold on all the torture scenes flashing through her mind.

_Is there any way out?_

_Not that I could find. At first, I thought maybe it was an illusion, or the door needed a key. But I'm pretty sure it's solid stone all the way through._

Sophie felt her hopelessness build. Fitz and Della were in solid stone cells, underground, in a mystery location.

_Sophie!_

Sophie gave a start, she didn't realize Fitz was trying to tell her something.

_Sophie! There's another prisoner in here with us! I don't know who she is, but they've been torturing her. From what I can tell, every day the take her out of her cell, torture her until she falls unconscious and then throw her back in the cell. We need to get her out of here!_

Sophie felt frustrated.

_A mystery girl is the LEAST of our concerns! Our first priority is you and Della! We don't even know who she is!_

"Are you guys alright?" Keefe broke Sophie's concentration, "You started making these adorable exasperated noises and lines formed on your forehead. You two can flirt some other time!"

"Keefe! You made me lose my connection!" Sophie accused angrily, "Don't ever do that again!"

Keefe raised his hands in surrender, "Okay! I promise! Now please don't kill me."

"Sophie I have some bad news." Mr. Forkle interrupted.

**Me: MwaaaaaaaHaaaahaaaa!**

**Keefe: Whoa you are giving off some seriously evil vibes here.**

**Me: *glares at Keefe* You ruined my moment!**

**Keefe: Okay, sorry, but you were scaring me!**

**Me: *to you guys* Keefe never _did_tell me what his middle name is.**

**Keefe: We are _not_ starting this conversation again. *to you guys* Do you know that she went on for HALF AN HOUR!**

**Me: Fine I'll change the question. What really happened with the Great Gulon Incident?**

**Keefe: *gives a wicked smile* I'll tell you, but only after you sneak into the mentor lounge at Foxfire and pour this elixir into the Custard Bursts!**

**Me: *eye the elixir suspiciously* What's in this elixir anyway?**

**Keefe: Just something to change all the mentors's hair to green spikes! Dex and I used it on Fitz when we were at Alluveterre. So, you'll do it? Or maybe you're scared?**

**Me: *with a smile* Is that a dare? This is so on!**

***I grab the elixir and Keefe's hand as he raises his leaping crystal***

**Me and Keefe: Until next time!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Now, for our next interview-

**For our special guest!**

***Grady walkes out from behind the curtain, cutting me off***

**Me: I wasn't finished.**

**Grady: Oops! I thought you had finished. Sorry.**

***I complain under my breath***

**Grady: *slightly worried* CC, Why are you blue?**

**Me: Yes! Why don't you ask Keefe!**

**Grady:*sighs* I should have know it had something to do with That Boy.**

***I straighten my tunic trying to keep _some_ sort dignity***

**Me: Yes, so, Keefe hinted he did something to my shampoo. So when I took a shower, I very _carefully_ poured some out into my hand and it was fine. How was I supposed to know he replaced my soap with skin dye!**

**Grady: That's unfortunate.**

***I glare and raise my eyebrow***

**Grady: Okaaaaaaaay?**

***I go back to the interview***

**Me: *with a sly smile* So, Grady, What do you think about Sophie choosing Fitz?**

**Grady: I think I would like to lock them each up in separate rooms at different ends of the earth. But I know they would just talk telepathically. I love Sophie, more then she knows, and I want her to make the right decision. Although, I'll admit, I'm rather glad it wasn't Keefe.**

**Me: Don't you feel a just little bit sad for Keefe? He was rejected by his crush!**

**Grady: No.**

***I raise my eyebrow***

**Grady: Fine, yes, I do feel a _little_ bit sorry for Keefe, but That Boy will just need to get over it. Somewhere out there is the perfect girl for him. *goes back into over protective parent mode* But it's not my Sophie.**

**Me: What do you think of Sophie and Fitz going on a date?**

**Grady: No. Absolutely not. Not until she turns three hundred.**

**Me: Are you suuuuuuuuuuure? All of the Sofitz fan would really love it!**

**Grady: Sofitz? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know. Maybe, if Sandor went with them.**

**Me: You do realize that if Sandor goes with them, Sophie is probably going to die of embarrassment, right?**

**Grady: She'll survive.**

**Me: Wow, who knew you could be so cold. *to you guys* Unfortunately, it's time for you to move onto the next chapter, so bye for now!**

Chapter 8

Sophie stared in shock at the scene before her. Tam was lying in a cot, unconscious, Linh crying while Wylie hugged her.

Mr. Forkle had found Tam while everyone was distracted with Sophie's telepathic conversation with Fitz. He ran back huffing and puffing and altered everyone, who then leaped Tam to Elwin's. Both Livvy and Elwin had been working all night.

Tam had several bad burns, and was very beat up. At the moment, the physicians had Tam sedated.

It came as a shock, and Sophie didn't know what to think. Linh definitely took it the hardest, she hadn't left her twin's side since they found him. Naturally, Wylie was there with her. Biana walked over and gave Linh a big hug as well. Biana had tears glistening on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red.

Meanwhile, Sophie was still worried about Fitz. When Keefe interrupted them, she had been irritated and she was scared Fitz would think she was mad at him. She wasn't mad, but she was worried. Worried about Fitz and Della. Worried about Tam and how it would affect Linh. Worried about what the mystery girl might mean. Worried about the Neverseen's big plan. Worried about Fitz.

She decided to try to contact Fitz again. This time she knew where he was, and her mind was automatically drawn straight towards his.

_Fitz! Fitz!_

_Sophie? I want to tell you something._

_What?_ All sorts of new awful scenarios pounded their way into her mind.

_Sophie? When this mess is resolved,_

Sophie held her breath in anticipation, her heart fluttering.

_Will you ask Grady not to kill me if I ask you out?_

Sophie felt slightly let down, but it was a start!

_Yes! Now Fitz, have you learned anything new?_

_Not really, Gisela interrogated me and Mom, but it was just a bunch of questions.about things she already knew. Also the food here is gross. The only things to eat are these horrible teal fruit._

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, at least they were safe so far. She sympathized with the fruit problem though. The teal fruit tasted like greasy rotten cheese.

_We found Tam._

_What!? Is he okay?_

_No. He was badly burt and beat up._

_Give my condolences to Linh._

_Can you transmit to me when something important happens?_

_Sure._

_Bye, and don't worry we're trying to get you guys out._

_Goodbye, Sophie._

Sophie cut the connection with a sigh. It had been several days and they still hadn't learned anything.

"How's everything going with the Fitzter?" Keefe asked.

Sophie turned around to find him standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"He's fine, and so is Della." Sophie replied, "Gisela interrogated them."

Sophie saw Keefe's hands clench into fists at the mention of his mom.

"They're fine though." Sophie added quickly 

Keefe sighed, "This whole thing is growing into a big mess."

Sophie nodded slowly.

Mr. Forkle walked up to them, "Sophie, we have good news."

Sophie looked at him hopefully.

"We found the hideout where the Neverseen are hiding Fitz and Della."

Sophie mind exploded into thousands of thoughts and ideas. She immediately began forming several plans to rescue Fitz and Della. 

"Unfortunately, I also have bad news." Mr. Forkle hesitated, "The Neverseen have taken over Exile."

**Oooooooooo! What's going to happen? You'll just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was so short.**

**Grady: What chapter?**

**Me: The one they just read.**

**Grady: Nothing happened, you said bye and then paused and then started talking again.**

**Me. *shrugs* Hmm, I guess there might not have been a chapter.**

***I start itching***

**Me: Ugh! This blue dye is really starting to itch!**

**Grady: We might need to take you to see Elwin.**

***frantically scratching***

**Me: Just stop the itching!**

***Grady pulls out a pathfinder***

**Me: See you next time!**

***we leap away***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	9. Mystery Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter!

**Today our special guest issssssssssss. . . THE MYSTERY GIRL!**

**Me: So, what is your name? Mine's Aria.**

**?????: ?????????**

**Me: Oh you only speak question marks! How's this: ???? ?? ???? ?????**

**?????: ?????????**

**Me: *to you guys* This might be hard for you to understand, so go ahead and read the chapter. It's from the mystery girl's POV.**

Chapter 9

She walked quickly down the hallway, her long black cloak swishing around her legs. Her eyes darted back and forth as if looking for a way to escape. This wasn't the first time she had ever been called to the office, but she sensed something was different this time. She was tall, with ice blue eyes and long, wavy, black hair. Her hair was carefully styled into long side bangs that concealed half of her face. Her black fitted tunic swished as she walked, and tall black boots made soft clacking sounds on the hard cold floor.

As she rounded the corner and faced the door, she hesitated before grabbing the doorknob. What would happen if she just left? Just walked away? She inhaled deeply and attempted to calm her nerves before opening the door.

The room was pitch black, and the air was cold. So cold it was sharp and it hurt to breathe.

"I'm glad you're finally here. I assume you took your precious time?" A feminine voice sneered, "As if you weren't already such a disappointment."

"If you hadn't build your office so far from the rest of the facility, maybe people could actually get here on time." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"You got spunk, girl. I can admire that. But it doesn't change the fact that you're a defective freak."

"And yet here I am, top of my class, your best agent." She said, smirking smugly, "Way better than my pathetic little brother, before he crawled back to the Black Swan. Like those weirdos could help him." She scoffed.

"I'm done with you and your problems. You get to chose one last assignment to prove yourself, or you're out for good." The voice was stone cold, "And after that prank you pulled last week it better be good."

_Out? I didn't think she would actually . . . Where would I go? That's if "out" means leave and not be secretly murdered._ She shook the thoughts from her head.

"No love lost between mother and daughter I see." She said confidently.

"Be back by tomorrow, with your assignment and how it will help the Neverseen."

"Sure," She replied with a smirk, "I'll be back with an assignment, and it'll be better then anything _you_ could come up with."

She snapped her fingers and a glowing fireball appeared in her palm. Light flashed around the room, illuminating the perfect face of Lady Gisela.

"Do not disappoint me, Raven." The fire cast strange flickering shadows on both of their faces, "Your life depends on it."

**Keefe has a sister? Whaaaaaat? Isn't that cool! Thanks for reading.**

**Raven: Ahhhh! that's better. I can't believe you had me talking in question marks!**

**Me: Well, I couldn't spoil the story!**

**Raven: How did you do it?**

**Me: Well I am the most powerful elf in the Lost Cities. *I quickly change the subject* How long have you been in the Neverseen?**

**Raven: Ever since I can remember. Gisela has been training me ever since I was little.**

**Me: You don't call her 'Mom'?**

**Me: *coldly* She's never been a mother to me.**

**Me: You're a pyrokinetic?**

**Raven: Yup, and a few other things as well.**

**Me: Is Raven your real name?**

**Raven: No.**

**Me: Will you tell us your real name?**

**Raven: No.**

**Me: Sooooo, Keefe is your younger brother?**

**Raven: Yup, or half-brother technically. *she smirks* And whatever he tells you, my hair is still the best.**

**Me: So he knows about you?**

**Raven: No. He knew me, but he didn't know I was his older sister.**

**Me: So I can hail Keefe and tell him he has a sister?**

**Raven: No. Not unless you want to 'accidentally' disappear. Do you ever run out of questions?**

**Me: *happily* Nope!**

**Raven: *pulls out a pathfinder* Well I'm out of here.**

***Raven leaps away***

**Me: Bye everyone! Be back soon!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	10. The Last Ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back!

**Let's welcome our guest for today! Miss Sophie Foster!**

***Sophie peekes out from behind a curtain***

**Sophie: It's time to come out, right? It's really hard to hear you back here.**

**Me: *happily* Yup! Come say hello to our readers! By the way, my name's CC.**

**Sophie: Hi, CC. Readers?**

**Me: *nervously* Oops! Did I say readers? I meant audience!**

***Sophie stares at me strangely***

**Me: First thing's first.**

***jumps out of chair and runs around screaming**

**Me: SOPHIE FOSTER! OMG THIS IS SO AMAZING! CAN YOU SIGN MY BOOK?**

**Sophie: *signs* Why is there a picture of me on this book?**

**Me:*quickly hides the book* N-no reason. *stutters nervously***

**Me: So Sophie, how is it being the second most powerful elf in the Lost Cities?**

**Sophie: I don't want to seem arrogant, but second? Who's the first?**

**Me: Why me! Now, please answer the question.**

**Sophie: Um okaaaaay? It's fine, I just wish everyone didn't make such a big deal about it. It can be challenging though, trying to master all these abilities.**

**Me: Now, _how_ many abilities did you have again?**

**Sophie: *counts on her fingers* Um, I'm a telepath, inflictor, polyglot, enhancer, and teleporter. So that's five.**

**Me: Cool! Now, another question. Because your DNA was partially inspired by alicorn DNA, you are the only elf that can teleport? *under my breath* besides me.**

***Sophie scoots slightly away from me***

**Sophie: Yes.**

**Me: Is it cool?**

**Sophie: It's cool that I don't have to use a leaping crystal, and it probably saved Silveny's babies because we didn't have a crystal with a facet on it for the beach she was on, but it's kind of a pain having to jump of a cliff to be able to do it.**

**Me: It has been really amazing talking to you, and I could probably keep asking you questions and fangirling, but we really must begin the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

"Exile?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

Exile was a prison. It was underground and nearly impossible to reach. All of the worst prisoners were sent to Exile. Not only did it hold the elves prisoners, but also prisoners from all the other races. Sophie didn't know what the Neverseen wanted with Exile, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Do you think the Neverseen are holding Fitz and Della in Exile?" Sophie blurted out.

"Unfortunately, yes, Della and Mr. Vacker are being held at Exile." Mr. Forkle sighed, "Which makes everything infinitely more difficult. You remember how well our last raid on Exile went?"

Sophie did remember. It had been a complete disaster, they had been caught part of the way though their mission, and Fitz had been impaled by the poisonous antenna of an Arthropleura, a large creature that looked like a giant bug. Then the Council expelled them from Foxfire and they were sent to Exilium.

_Sophie, I have something important to tell you._ Mr Forkle quietly transmitted.

Mr. Forkle was one of the only telepaths who could transmit directly into Sophie's nearly impenetrable mind.

_There is one last ability I can trigger in you._

At this point, Sophie wasn't terribly surprised, Mr. Forkle had hinted that she had one last dormant ability.

_Astokinesis is a dangerous ability, and a difficult one to control, but it can destroy force fields. It might help during the raid on Exile. The Neverseen will most likely not be expecting it. The choice is yours if you would like to trigger it or not. I'll give you some time to think about it._

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Sophie tugged out an eyelash. After Mr. Forkle and the rest of the Black Swan left, everyone, with the exception of Linh, Wylie, and Biana, regrouped at Havenfield.

Sophie had asked each of her friends their opinions on whether she should trigger the new ability or not. They all replied that she should. Unfortunately, the _last_ thing she needed was to accidentally electrocute someone.

"Are you sure?" She asked, tugging out another eyelash, "I really don't want to electrocute anyone and I feel like it would cause more problems then it would solve, during the raid on Exile."

"Foster, think of the mayhem you could pull off with lighting power!" Keefe said with a grin, "You could help me with all _kinds_ of new pranks!" He bounced on the balls of his feet in mischievous anticipation.

Sophie gave a small smile, but it slowly vanished, as inside, her mind raced with all sorts of possibilities of things that could go wrong. During the first raid on Exile, an Astrokinetic accidentally electrocuted one of Dex's gadgets and it exploded. She tugged out an eyelash.

"If it helps, kiddo, we'll be here for you, no matter what. Even if you electrocute us." Grady smiled.

"We'll help you Sophie." Dex replied confidently, "Maybe I can make a gadget to help as well."

Sophie took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"Someone hail Mr. Forkle."

**Sorry for the long wait, I will be back soon with another chapter! Please don't hurt me! Oh wait! You can't! I'm the most powerful elf in the world! Mwaaaahaaaahhaaaaa!**

***I start choking***

**Sophie: *concerned* Are you all right?**

**Me: Probably not, but I'll pull through.**

**Sophie: Edaline just finished helping Grady feed Verdi, and she's baking a batch of mallowmelt, do you want to go help?**

**Me: *with a mischievous smile* Will I get to eat some when we're done?**

**Sophie: Of course!**

**Me: *grabs Sophie's hand and pulls out a pathfinder* Then I'm in! I've heard wonderful things about Edaline's baking!**

**Me and Sophie: See you next time!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter,
> 
> Stay Magical,
> 
> CoordinatedChaos 😘


	11. Astrokinesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! A special thank you to ABright19 for leaving Kudos!

**Now for our next guest, Biana Vacker!**

***Biana walkes out from behind the curtain***

**Biana: Thank you for inviting me to whatever this is!**

**Me: Hi, Biana, my name's CC! Before we start, I just want to say, I love your hair!**

***Bianas's hair is braided in a long, sweeping braid and decorated with jewels and small flower blossoms***

**Biana: Thank you, CC! Took me forever, but I think it turned out rather nice!**

**Me: That is the understatement of the year, it's gorgeous!**

***Biana blushes***

**Me: So, I understand you've know about Fitz's crush on Sophie for awhile.**

**Biana: Yes, being his younger sister and a vanisher, I know more than he thinks I know. I sneaked in when he was filling out his match packet and his answers were adorable! He's had a crush on Sophie for the longest time and he keeps waiting for her to figure it out. He forgets that Sophie is the Queen of Adorable Obliviousness, though. She's also had a crush on him, but keeps telling herself it's nothing! **

***Biana lets out an exasperated sigh***

**Me: I understand, all the Sofitz fans have been waiting forever! It's driving us crazy! Now to the next question, What's it like being a vanisher?**

**Biana: Well, it ** ** _does_ ** ** make being a little sister ** ** _much_ ** ** more amusing, and it's fun scaring everyone by sneaking behind them and appearing suddenly, and I was able to visit Sophie when she was in Elwin's care at Foxfire, after the shadowflux incident.**

**Me: That makes ** ** _me_ ** ** want to be a vanisher, think of all the chaos I could cause! *changes to a singsong voice* I know you had a crush on Keefe.**

**Biana: *blushes* What?**

**Me: Don't deny it! We both know it's true! Why?**

**Biana: He was nice, fun and always made me laugh.**

***I raise my eyebrow***

**Biana: *blushes then quiet* He's also very cute.**

**Me: From what I've seen though, you've gotten over it.**

**Biana: *confidently* Yup!**

**Me: *I raise my eyebrow* Now. What's this about Tam?**

***Biana hides her face in her hands***

**Biana: *voice muffled* Are you a telepath?**

**Me: *to you guys* Well I think that's all the embarrassment poor Biana can take for now, so onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

"You're sure you want to do this?" Mr. Forkle asked again, as he reach for Sophie's temples.

"Yes." Sophie replied, even though, secretly, she still had her doubts.

_Okay then._

Sophie closed her eyes as a rush of energy flooded her mind with tingles. She sucked in her breath as the tingles invaded each part of her mind.

Then it was done. Mr. Forkle slumped down onto the floor. He was breathing heavily. Sophie opened her eyes and peered at the faces of her friends and family.

"It will take a day or so before the ability appears." Mr. Forkle puffed, "You kids can talk to the rest of the Collective about our strategy for Exile, in the meantime."

He stood up slowly and pulled out a pathfinder, "I'm going to go rest for awhile, while I recover." He light leaped away.

Sophie looked at her friends, "I guess we should go talk to the Collective then."

She pulled out a pathfinder.

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Sophie collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

She had been training all day in weapons with Sandor, Bo and Tarina. The days before that it had been Abilities, Mr. Forkle had actually brought in Councilor Bronte, Sir Tiergan, Lady Cadence, and her new astrokinesis mentor, Lady Althea, for all day sessions. The day before _that_, it had been practicing skills with the Exilium coaches. Tomorrow they were going to launch the raid on Exile.

Sophie could barely keep up. Her muscles were super sore, and she was extremely stiff. It was hard to move to get under the covers.

Edaline poked her head in.

"Are you okay, Sophie?" She asked, "You've been making moaning noises."

"I'm fine." Sophie replied.

Edaline walked over and sat on the side of Sophie's bed.

"I know it's hard" Edaline said, she herself had sent all day preparing with Juline Dizznee, "You're probably really sore."

Sophie raised her eyebrow.

"I can barely move." She replied, "I'm starting to regret ever asking for training."

"The good news, is when it's time to sneak into Exile, you'll be ready."

Edaline had insisted on joining them, and Mr. Forkle reluctantly agreed, after some . . . persuasion by Edaline. Naturally, Grady insisted on joining them.

Mr. Forkle was still working out the details, but it appeared that the group would consist of him, Blur, Wraith, Granite, Squall, Sophie, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Marella, Wylie, Linh, Edaline, and Grady. Tam had almost recovered, to Linh's relief, and was conscious, but Elwin ordered him to stay in bed.

Sophie's astrokinesis training was going fairly well. Since she started, Sophie had almost electrocuted Grady, Biana, and Lady Althea herself.

She had also accidentally set the Black Swan's hideout on fire. Luckily, Linh was there to put it out.

They had to practice somewhere far away from water, people, or any animals, but after several days of training, she had managed to gain some control.

Lady Althea had taught her how, with a small, careful charge, she could destroy a psionipath's force fields. Unfortunately, the first time she tried, she used way too much power and the force field exploded, setting the psionipath, who had generously volunteered to help, and the surrounding area on fire. Sophie was starting to think she should have manifested as a hydrokinetic instead.

"Goodnight, Sophie." Edaline whispered as she left the room.

The last thought Sophie had before drifting off to sleep, was tomorrow, she would see Fitz again.

**Awwwwwwww! That's so sweet! Her last thought was of Fitz! Thank you all for reading! Sorry it took so long to update, and that the chapter is so short, but I will try for more updates and longer chapters.**

**Biana: CC, your friends are going to abandon you. This has been, like, the fourth time you apologized for short chapters and infrequent updates. Just write the longer chapters already!**

**Me: Naw! They wouldn't do that!**

***suddenly concerned* **

**Me: *to you* Would you? Please don't!**

**Biana: I just realized! Why in the world are you wearing all black? Black tunic, black pants, black cape, black boots?**

**Me: *in a shadow voice* Because I'm secretly a ninja!**

***Biana looks at me weird***

**Me: Fine. It's my favorite color.**

**Biana: Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit? There's no contrast!**

**Me: I haven't found much time to go shopping lately.**

**Biana: *excited* I can help you!**

***images flash though my mind of the mountain of clothes that Biana will buy for me, half of which I will probably never wear***

**Me: No, thank you, that's okay.**

**Biana: It's fine, no problem at all!**

***Biana grabs my hand and pulls out her pathfinder***

**Me: *to you* Someone, please send help!**

**Biana: *squeals* I can't wait to show you some of my favorite stores!**

**Me: *frantically* Bye for now, and please send help!**

***we leap away***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	12. The Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back with another chapter! This chapter is from Raven's POV again. I know there are still members of the KOTLC gang we haven't interviewed, but since this is technically a Sofitz story, and I apologize for getting off track a little, I felt we should bring in you know who!

**Now** **, ** **let's welcome our special guests- Sophie Foster and Fitz Vacker!**

***Sophie and Fitz walk in, not holding hands, even though the whole fandom knows they want to.***

**Me: *trying not to ** **explode** *** Sooooooo, is Sofitz official?**

**Sophie: Kind of?**

***I shriek and start running around it circles.***

**Me: I knew it! I knew it! I kneeeeeeeeeew it! That is so awesome! I have been waiting for this since the first book!**

***the fourth wall crumbles***

**Fitz: What book?**

**Me: *quickly** ** builds the wall back up again** *** Nothing!**

**Fitz:*whispers to Sophie* Was she like this when ** ** _you_ ** ** came?**

**Sophie:*whispers back* Sorta?**

**Me: I can heeeeear you! And yes, to answer your question, Fitz, I have always been this awesome and will never stop!**

**Fitz: Well now you sound like Keefe.**

**Me: Of course! He's my hero and best friend! *to you guys* I forgave him for dying me blue, and now we're best friends!**

**Fitz: Keefe dyed you blu-? Never mind, I don't want to know.**

**Me: Anyway, back to Sofitz! **

***I start asking lots of questions very quickly.***

**Me: Do you prefer Sofitz or Fitzphie?**

**Sophie: Uh. . .**

**Me: How about spelling? Sofitz or Sophitz?**

**Fitz and Sophie: Doesn't matter?**

**Me: When are you having your first date?**

**Sophie: We haven't really gotten-**

**Me: When's the marriage date?!**

**Fitz and Sophie: CC! WE'RE NOT DATING, MUCH LESS GETTING MARRIED!!!**

**Me: Oops! Sorry, I get excited easily. But you guys are so cute together!**

***I take a deep breath***

**Me: Anyway, let's get to the next chapter. Like I said, it's from Keefe's older sister, Raven's POV.**

Chapter 12

Raven walked down the hallway, her tread as quiet as a panther's. She was headed to the Neverseen's training arena. She knew Vespera would be there, along with her mother, Gisela.

Even though she knew it was necessary, Raven dreaded every moment of her torturous training. She was a pyrokinetic, empath, and shade, but she wished she didn't have any abilities.

Her heart pounded as she entered the arena. It was underground, and the only light came from the balefire torches mounted high along the wall. In the middle of the stands, sat Vespera and Gisela.

Her stomach turned in disgust.

The dark haired girl threw her thick black cloak down and the sandy floor. Raven stalked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a sword. It was thin and light, almost delicate, but it had a razor sharp blade and serrated edges.

She walked forward into the center of the arena. Raising her sword above her head, she lit it on fire.

She turned to face the doors she entered though as Ruy walked into the arena.

_Easy, _Raven thought.

The goal of the training, was to spar until the other person was unconscious, in checkmate, or surrendered. The last option always led to punishment, though.

Ruy shielded himself with a force field.

_So predictable, _She thought

She wove shadowflux with the fire around her sword and tossed her long black hair out of her eyes. She walked over to Ruy, and slashed with her sword, shredding his force field. She hated doing this. It was pointless and boring, she was already champion, the best of the best.

Ruy put up another force field.

"I could do this all day." He yawned boredly.

Then he surrounded her in a force field. She raised her sword.

"Raven!" Gisela commanded, "This is uninteresting, from now until the end, no more weapons, only abilities and skills."

Raven threw her sword down with disgust. The fire went out and the shadows dissipated. Just when she thought she had it all under control. The annoyed elf smirked as she thought of her new plans for putting a gulon in Gisela's bedroom.

_Oh well, she brought it upon herself._

Ruy thickened his force field.

_Like he ever had any chance of beating me. I've been training ever since I could walk. _She thought confidently.

She wove the shadowflux and fire together into a spear. Then she shredded the new force field and stalked closer, until he was right in front of her.

"End it." Gisela ordered.

She grabbed his wrist, Ruy tried to pull away, but her grip was iron. In that moment, she felt so much fear, anger and disgust it made her want to hurl. She quickly let go of his wrist, but not soon enough.

She let out a scream as a firestorm poured out of her, roaring as it rushed though the arena. She could see faintly through the flames, as Ruy put a force field around himself, Gisela and Vespera.

She curled up into a ball, trying to shut out the voices in her head.

_I knew she couldn't do it._

_Next time, try harder!_

_Freak!_

Then everything faded to black.

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

She woke up in a cell. She peered around her at the hard, cold stone. She sat up with a sigh.

_Not again, that's the sixth time I've lost control this week! _She hadn't lost control since she was little.

_It's all Gisela's fault! If she had just left me alone!_

She slumped against the wall and hugged herself. She felt as the first fat, warm tear traced a path down her cheek. She felt the lump in her throat and tried to swallow it away. The tears started to fall, plump and salty.

_Gisela and Vespera's fault. If only she didn't need an_ _other _ _empath for her stupid experiments! If only she hadn't tried to_ _ force_ _ empathy_ _._

Raven pulled her feet closer and rested her head on her knees. She hiccuped softly, the tears now falling fast and hard. Gisela's genetic experiment had failed, she had been trying to create a stronger empath. She forced empathy, accidentally adding shade and pyrokinesis into the mix. But her experiment failed, causing Raven to lose control of her abilities when ever she read someone's emotions. That were to strong.

_I'm broken. _Raven thought, _just a broken __experiment__._

She sobbed and sniffled, trying to pull herself together. She started to hyperventilate, the walls seemed to close in on her. She never liked this cell. It had been her prison when she lost control when she was younger. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but started to sob again.

_If only Gisela hadn't tried to force empathy in me. If only. . ._

**Wow. I never knew Raven was going through so much! Now I feel sorry for her! But back to my special guests, who have ruined all of my ** **wonderful shipping ** **fantasies.**

***I glare at Fitz and Sophie, they glare back and Fitz puts his arm protectively around Sophie***

**Me: *points at Fitz's arm* Look! You do like her! *to you guy** **s** *** See that?! That's true love!**

***Sophie raises her eyebrow at me and gives an amused smile***

**Me: Okay, enough of Sofitz for now.**

**Fitz: *under his breath* Finally!**

**Me: *In a singsong voice* I heard that!**

**Sophie: I have Foxfire homework to do. She pulls out a pathfinder.**

**Fitz: *quickly* I'll join you.**

**Me: *to you guys* Bye everyone! See you next chapter!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! :)


	13. Raiding Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! So, thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I'm not Shannon Messenger.

**Today, I was going to interview Linh, but she's busy taking care of Tam. (He's still at Elwin's) I'll interview Linh when you finish reading! Sooooooo onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 13

Sophie fastened her cloak, the Neverseen symbol on the sleeve made her want to rip it to shreds, but she knew it was necessary575. Today was the day they were going to raid Exile.

Flori was going to take them there with the tree roots and hold the tunnel open for them, Mr Forkle and the rest of the Collective were going to track down members of the Neverseen and cause a diversion. Sandor, Tarina, and Bo had agreed to wait at the entrance of the tunnel for them. Sophie and her friends, plus Grady and Edaline, would find Fitz and Della and give them the extra Neverseen cloaks. Then, hopefully, everyone would meet back at the exit tunnel and escape.

Sophie knew from experience that it probably wasn't going to happen that way, but she could still hope for the best. The blonde girl walked over to join the others.

"Ready?" Mr. Forkle asked, pulling out a pathfinder topped with a yellow crystal.

"Ready." Everyone replied.

Then they all grabbed hands and stepped into the light, letting the feeling of soft feathers whisk them away.

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Sophie opened her eyes, glancing around at the thick forest that surrounded them.

"I'm going to wait here for you." Flori said, opening up a wide tunnel.

"So are we," Sandor added, "And if you're not back within the two hours we agreed on, I'm coming in after you. You are my charge and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Okay everyone, get in a single file line." Mr. Forkle said, "The Collective and I will go in front. You kids will go in the middle, and Grady and Edaline will bring up the end."

They started out to walking through the tunnel, but after awhile, it started to shrink. Eventually, they were crawling. The group couldn't see anything and barely had room to move.

"It stinks in here." Keefe whined.

"Well, hold your nose." Biana replied sharply.

"Dirt is getting in my hair" He complained.

"We have more important things to worry about then your hair!" Sophie exclaimed, feeling tense and irritable.

"Did you just insult The Hair?" Keefe asked, teasing amusement in his voice, "Don't worry, Foster, I'll let you slide, just this once."

Sophie could almost sense his smirk.

It felt like they had been crawling forever. Sophie's knees were bruised even though she was wearing long pants, and it was hard for her to see. She kept banging her head on the top of the tunnel and thick tree roots.

Finally, they stopped.

"We're going out first. You kids better wait the five minutes we agreed on before following." Mr. Forkle commanded sternly.

"Ok." Sophie replied.

"Ok." The rest of her friends added.

"Probably." Keefe finished.

Mr. Forkle sighed. Then he and the rest of the Collective exited the tunnel.

After five minutes, Sophie and her friends emerged from the tunnel. Keefe shook out his cloak and pulled back his hood, he carefully restyled his hair, brushing out all the dirt.

"Keefe! Put your hood back up!" Sophie hissed angrily.

"Relax Foster." He replied, unworried. "The Forklenator is distracting the Neverseen."

Sophie groaned.

"Okay, I'm going to try tracking Fitz's thoughts." Sophie whispered, "_Please_ try to be quiet, Keefe."

Sophie reached out with her mind until she found the trail of warmth that lead to Fitz. She reached out slowly. The last time she had tried to track thoughts in Exile, she was flooded with all sorts of horrible thoughts from the prisoners.

_Fitz! _She called.

_Sophie? Sophie!_

_We're here. Where are you?_

_I honestly don't know. They moved us, but it seems like we're still in Exile. _He said, sounding slightly unsure.

_I _know_ that! The Neverseen took over Exile. We've broken in, but it's huge._

_The Neverseen took over Exile? _Fitz replied in disbelief. _Completely took it over? I thought they snuck in!_

_Yep. Now, do you have _any_ idea where you and Della might be?_

_Not really._

This was going to be harder then she thought.

She opened her mind to the flood of thoughts. She did her best to block out most of them, but tracking Fitz was more painful then she imagined.

Eventually, she managed to pick out Fitz and Della's minds. She shut her eyes to help herself concentrate.

"Biana, can you help me?" She murmured.

"Sure Sophie, anything you need." Came the quiet reply.

Sophie knew Biana was anxious to find her brother.

"Can you make sure I don't trip or crash into any walls?" Sophie whispered.

"Pretty sure Foster would trip even if she had her eyes open." Keefe joked, "I could just carry you and save you the trouble!"

Sophie tried her best to glare with her eyes shut.

"Oooo! I'm feeling the irritation now!" Keefe replied.

"Can you please be quiet so I can concentrate!" Sophie hissed.

She reached out with her thoughts and let Biana guide her thought the corridors. She barely managed to recover after stumbling a few times.

"Sophie?" An crisply accented voice asked.

**Mwaaahaaaaahaaa! I've ended the book! You'll never know what happens! I'm so evil! Now, Linh arrived for our interview! So please welcome, Linh Song!**

***Linh walkes out from behind the curtain***

**Me: So I have to ask it, which one of you is older? You or Tam?**

**Linh: Tam will say that it's him, but my mother once told me it was me!**

**Me: I know you have a bad relationship with your parents, but are you ever planning to forgive them?**

**Linh: I don't know, I'm letting Tam help me with this issue. We still haven't made a decision.**

**Me: Could you possibly show me some hydrokinetic tricks?**

***Linh summons water and crafts it into a detailed bird that flies around the room.***

**Me: It's beautiful! So elegant.**

**Linh: It's also good for splashing your annoying twin in the face.**

**Me: *smiles evily* Sooooooo, did ever you have a crush on Fitz?**

**Linh: *blushes, then softly* Maybe?**

**Me: So that means yes?**

***Linh blushes again***

**Me: Knew it! How did you feel when Fitz chose Sophie instead of you?**

***Linh stares at the floor***

**Linh: *softly* I didn't know what to think. I'd been trying so hard to get him to notice me, but in my heart, I kinda knew that it was never really going to happen. I still felt really sad, though. I cried myself to sleep the night I heard.**

**Me: I'm really sorry.**

***I wait while Linh wipes her eyes on her cloak***

**Me: *I conjure up a tissue* Here.**

**Linh: *gives one last sniff* I'm working on getting over it; and I'll push through. But, just how many abilities ** ** _do_ ** ** you have?**

**Me: Why, all of them, of course!**

**Linh: Okaaaay?**

**Me: One last question. Do you know why Tam hates Keefe so much? I mean, they're almost the same person!**

**Linh: *perking up* I know, right! I honestly have ** ** _no_ ** ** idea. I've told him to try and make friendship Keefe, but he keeps being. . . Tam.**

**Me: Next time I'll interview Tam and ask him myself. Thank you Linh for answering my questions! *to you guys* Anyway, this chapter is about done, so see you later!**

**Linh: I better go too. I should check on Tam.**

***Linh and I pull out pathfinders***

**Me: Until next time!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	14. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with an extra long chapter! Thank you again for reading! Disclaimer: I am not Shannon Messenger.
> 
> Also, I just thought, if you haven't read the KOTLC series, WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS?! GO READ THE KOTLC SERIES! Thank you. Please comment on any misspelled words or grammar mistakes. I hate those and will fix them. Hope you like the chapter.

**Our guest for today is . . . Tam Song!**

***Tam has pushed his chair to a shadowy corner. His arm is in a sling***

**Me: So, how are you doing.**

**Tam: Awful. My arm hurts and Elwin gave me about a thousand elixirs to take daily. They taste revolting! The only reason he even let me do this interview was because he trusts you for some reason.**

**Me: I'm going to pretend I'm not offended by that comment, but, Elwin trusts ** ** _me_ ** **! *wicked smile* I'm honored, but someday he's going to see how misplaced his trust is.**

***Tam tugs his bangs down over his eyes***

**Me: So, Linh said she was the older twin, is she correct?**

**Tam: *grumbles* Yes.**

**Me: Oooo, I bet that's hard. I have a sister, but I'm the oldest. Best four years of my life. Now, when you joined the Black Swan, were you sure about your decision, or did you hesitate?**

**Tam: I hesitated. Linh was the one who really wanted me to. I mainly did it to make her happy. The Black Swan are okay, but I still don't fully trust them.**

**Me: They are kind of weird. *pauses, rolls eyes and air quotes* Gisela "recruited" you to the Neverseen, didn't she?**

**Tam: Yes, and I hated it, but I did it to save Linh. I couldn't let anything happen to her.**

**Me: I would ask you what happened after that, buuuut our readers are going to have to find out for themselves.**

***fourth wall collapsed into a pile of dust and bricks***

**Tam: What readers?**

**Me: Opps! *claps hands over mouth and quickly rebuilds the fourth wall***

***Tam gives me a funny look***

**Me: *to you guys* I feel like I'm getting a bad reputation with not being able to keep secrets. You guys should probably head onto the next chapter before something else slips out.**

Chapter 14

Sophie snapped open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was a thick wooden door with a small window blocked by metal bars. She leaned against the wall, trying to clear her dizzy head.

"Fitz is that you?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes. Is anyone else with you?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know it was me?" The exhausted elf asked. Her hood was still up and he shouldn't have been able to see her face.

"Because Keefe is making faces at you." He replied.

Sophie spun around and caught Keefe in the process of crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue at her.

She glared, "Keefe, please be more mature! And _please_ put your hood up!"

"This is as mature as it's gonna get, Foster." He smirked, "Plus putting my hood up means hiding The Hair!" He gasped in mock horror, "That would be awful! You must be a crazy to ask that! Why would you hide such perfection?"

"Because I'm a sensible person who doesn't want to die." Sophie stated bluntly.

She turned away from Keefe and rushed over to the window. She saw Fitz sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Then she noticed a chain running from his ankle to the wall. It tore at her heart to see him in the cell.

He smiled sadly at her. "Sophie there's something I need to tell you."

Sophie pressed up against the door, wishing she was in there with him, or he was out here with her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I love you."

Sophie felt her heart explode in flutters. She blushed softly, trying to calm her pulse.

"I love you, Sophie Foster, more then anything else in the world. I love you for being you, beautiful, smart, amazing, talented, modest you."

Her emotions threatened to overflow. Sophie felt tears softly welling in her eyes. She gave a small sniff, as her heart fluttered rapidly, threatening to explode. She felt a lump in her throat. She blinked back tears and willed her heart to get it together. She remembered the first time he had told her that. How she had cried because no one had ever said that to her before and she didn't quite believe it. How he promised to tell her again and again until the tears became happy ones.

"I love you too." She choked out, her throat hoarse.

"Well, if Sofitz is done wasting time flirting, maybe we can actually do what we came here to do." Keefe interjected, sounding bored.

Sophie spun around and glared at Keefe angrily, still blinking back tears.

"Says the guy who was immaturely making goofy faces at Sophie just a minute ago." Fitz replied crossly.

"But she didn't mind." The blond boy smirked, but Sophie could see his confident demeanor falter for a second.

"Dex?" Sophie called out, feeling irritated, "Do you have the gadgets we need?"

"Yup." Dex replied, stepping forward and pulling several small devices out of the pocket of his cloak.

"You would think that by now Foster would have some ability to do this." Keefe sighed, "Instead of relying on unpredictable machines."

Dex scowled.

"Are you saying my gadgets are defective? Dex demanded defensively.

"Your gadget did almost _kill_ Fitz last trip to Exile, did it not?" Keefe asked, his eyebrow raised.

"It was zapped by a Astrokinetic!" Dex shouted, "How was _I_ supposed to know that was going to happen!"

"Shh!" Sophie whisper shouted, "Dex, stop shouting! Focus! Keefe, stop provoking Dex! Everybody just behave! Linh, Biana, Marella, you guys are fine."

Grady and Edaline snickered from where they were standing apart from the rest of group.

Dex grumbled as he walked over to the door of Fitz's cell. After a few minutes, he had it unlocked.

Sophie flung open the door and rushed inside. She dropped to her knees next to Fitz, and hugged him, tears starting to form again. He hugged her back, his hands gently caressing her hair.

"I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you too." She replied with a quiet sob, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He replied.

Dex walked in after they pulled apart and used his gadget to remove the chain from Fitz's ankle. Sophie handed Fitz the extra Neverseen cloak for disguise. He smiled at Sophie as he pulled it on. Sophie felt her heart beating quickly.

"Fitz, do you know where Della is?"

"She should be in the cell next to the one I was in." He replied, "I'll look in the right cell, you look in the left."

Sophie walked to the cell on the left and peered in cautiously. She saw a teenage elf dressed all in black. She was sitting on the floor, her feet pulled up close and her forehead resting on her knees. Like Fitz, she had a chain running from her ankle to the wall. Sophie was about to leave when she looked up.

Her face was tear stained and her eyes were a light blue that Sophie felt like she had seen somewhere else.

"Please get me out of her." She pleaded softly, looking Sophie in the eyes, "Please! I can't stand another minute of it."

"I-I'll think about it." Sophie promised hesitantly.

_What am I thinking!? _Sophie thought, _I can't let her out, for all I know she really _is_a criminal._

Sophie walked over to the right cell where Fitz was standing. She saw that Dex had already opened the door. He was working on the chain on Della's ankle. Fitz was already hugging his mother, they were both crying softly. Sophie walked overtime them after they had gotten a moment together.

"Della, are you alright?" Sophie asked.

Della nodded as she stood up.

"Okay, everyone's here?"

"Yup" Her friends all chorused.

"Then we probably should leave. The Collective said that they would meet up with us at the end of the tunnel."

"But what about her?" Fitz asked pointing to the cell with the girl in it, "She's the one I told you about."

Sophie sighed, she really hoped she wouldn't regret this.

"Fine." She groaned.

_Fitz has a kind heart, but I really hope I'm making the right decision._

Dex walked over and started working on her cell. Within minutes, the dark haired girl was out.

Sophie walked over to her and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know who you are, or what you did to get in that cell, but now that you're out, you're coming with us. I don't trust you and won't trust you until you give me a reason. Got it? Getting you out wasn't _my_ idea, it was his." She pointed to Fitz, "Understand?"

The girl nodded quickly.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"I don't have a cloak for you, but Biana might be willing to vanish you." Sophie looked at Biana.

"Sure." Biana replied, holding out her hand.

The girl hesitated before grabbing it, cringing when she did. She tossed her head and shook her black hair out of her eyes.

Sophie pulled off her glove and grabbed Biana's other hand. The entire trio vanished. Sophie heard the girl give a gasp of astonishment.

"Okay, everybody follow Keefe." Sophie commanded, "He'll lead us out of here."

The group pulled up the hoods of their Neverseen cloaks and started back the way that they'd came. Unfortunately, as they turned the corner, they ran into three members of the Neverseen.

"Hey! Who are you?" The first one demanded.

Keefe stepped forward.

"Bond. James Bond." He replied in a deep dramatic voice.

Sophie mentally face palmed. She was starting to regret ever showing Keefe the James Bond movies.

Keefe rushed forward and punched the first one in the nose, causing his eyes to water, then then jumped on the second one, knocking them both to the ground. Grady mesmerized the one Keefe punched in the nose, freezing him in place.

Sophie summoned a bolt of lighting, aiming at the third. She missed by a hair, but it nocked the cloaked member off his feet.

Linh condensed the water droplets in the air and formed a bubble around his head, slowly suffocating him.

Grady lost control, but Marella summoned fire and surrounded the one that Grady had been mesmerizing, trapping him.

Keefe took care of the last one, knocking him out. Slowly, the Neverseen member in the water fell unconscious.

Edaline conjured up a gag and rope. Marella stopped the flames around the last member and Grady mesmerized him just long enough for Edaline to run and tie him up.

Everyone paused for a moment, takinga deep breath.

Glancing at each other, group walked quickly back towards the tunnel, leaving the only conscious member of the Neverseen glaring at their backs.

As they made it to the tunnel entrance, Biana let go of Sophie's hand. The dark haired girl, Sophie, and Biana slowly turned visible.

One by one, the crawled back into the tunnel.

~~~

Sophie emerged from the tunnel and was greeted by a glaring Sandor.

"That was _way_ longer then what we agreed on." He growled angrily.

"I'm sorry." Sophie apologized, "But we ran in to some unexpected problems."

"Fine, I'll let you slide, I understand that you have a habit of running into trouble, but _do not_ do it again. The only reason I didn't retreive you myself is because Tarina opted to wait. She told me that she had confidence in you, so I decided to trust that you knew what you were doing."

The group sat down to wait for the Collective to arrive. Sophie sat next to Fitz and Della and conversed with them asking for the details from when they had been kidnapped. The girl they had rescued sat apart from everyone, her back to the group else. Grady and Edaline sat together and all the rest of Sophie's friends sat in a big circle.

Sophie and Fitz slid over to talk with their friends and Della went to talk to Grady and Edaline.

"Really, Keefe." Sophie sighed, feeling exasperated. "Why did you have to bring up James Bond?"

"Because he's pretty awesome and so am I." Keefe replied with a smirk, "But I have better hair."

Sophie face palmed, "I should have never showed you the James Bond movies."

"But now that you did, you all have to call me agent double 0 K."

Sophie massaged the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"What am I going to do with you?" She moaned.

"Oh I don't know. You can crown me king and bake mallowmelt and build stink bombs for me all day." He replied, smirking and raising his eyebrow.

They continued to talk, but mostly, they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

**Thanks for reading! That's the end of the book. Hope you liked it!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Just kidding! I wouldn't to that ** **to** ** you. That would be horrible. But ** **hopefully ** **you liked the chapter** **.** **I** **t has been the longest so far, 2,** **352 ** **words!** ** Another disclaimer: ** **I am not Shannon Messenger.**

***Tam walks up behind me***

**Tam: Who's Shannon Messenger?**

***fourth wall explodes***

**Me: *starts fangirling* Just the author of THE MOST AWESOME SERIES OF BOOK IN THE WORLD! Keeper of the Lost Cities! The order ** **of books ** **is Keeper, Exile, Everblaze, Neverseen, Lodestar, Nightfall, Flashback!!! They are amazing! I ship Sofitz by the way! *comes back to reality and realizes who I'm talking too.** ***** ** Oooooh. Forget everything I just said!**

**Tam: *stares at me weirdly* I need to talk to Sophie, and take the thousand elixirs Elwin gave me.**

***Tam pulls out a pathfinder and leaps away***

**Me: Oooooooo yikes! I really ** ** _cannot_ ** ** keep a secret! I hope Tam doesn't get toooo suspicious. Thanks for reading! Hope you've liked it so far. Have a great day!**

**CoordinatedChaos**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	15. Return from Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates this week. I have been sick with a nasty cold and haven't had energy to write. Things are starting to get back to normal now, so you can expect more updates! 😁 I am going to hold off on interviews for awhile, unless you really want them. If you do, just comment.

Sophie's group had just started to talk about sending someone back to find the Collective, when Mr. Forkle popped out of the tunnel, panting.

"That was quite an adventure." He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Mr. Forkle sat down heavily, "You kids okay?"

"Yah."

"Did you get the Vackers?"

"Yes." Fitz replied, cutting in.

"Good." Mr. Forkle replied, pulling out a crystal, "Then we can leave."

He turned to the rest of the Collective, who had followed him out of the tunnel.

"Do you have the boy?" Mr. Forkle asked the rest of the Collective.

"Yes." Replied Granite, dragging Alvar out of the tunnel.

Sophie heard Fitz suck in breath. He walked over and glared at the unconscious Alvar. Then, pulling back his arm, Fitz punched him hard in the nose. A loud crack was heard.

"I think Mr. Vacker should leap first with Ms. Della and Miss Foster." Mr. Forkle sighed, handing Sophie the crystal, "Don't worry, we have another."

Sophie grabbed the crystal and Fitz's hand. Fitz grabbed Della's hand, and together, they glittered away.

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Sophie sat leaning against Calla's Panakes tree. They were in the pastures of Havenfield overlooking the ocean. The Collective was there as well and Tam had joined them, sitting next to Linh.

"So tell me what happened during your part of the rescue." Mr Forkle asked Sophie's group.

"Well, we started out and I used my telepathy to find Fitz." Sophie started.

"I helped guide her, since she had her eyes closed to concentrate." Biana added.

"When we found them, Dex used his gadgets while I talked to Fitz." Sophie put in.

Keefe coughed, "Flirting."

Sophie glared at him.

"Then we got Della out." Dex continued.

"Sophie and I vanished along with _her_." Biana pointed to the girl, who was, again, sitting away from everyone else.

"Then we ran into the Neverseen!" Keefe started excitedly, "We totally kicked their butts!"

Everyone started to agree.

"And by we, I mean me." Keefe finished.

Everyone glared at him.

"Fine." He grumbled, "Us, but I didn't see anyone else doing any punching."

"Then we crawled back through the tunnel and came out here." Marella concluded.

"Now, would you like to explain why you have Alvar?" Fitz asked with a scowl.

"Yes, I probably should." Mr. Forkle replied sighing, "We searching for a group of the Neverseen to cause a diversion, when we came upon Alvar. Let's just say there was definitely a diversion, just not the one we had planned."

"It was Squall's idea to bring him back for interrogation." Blur added.

"I thought we might be able to get some information out of Alvar." Squall interjected, "I also thought Fitz and Biana might have something to say to their brother."

Fitz cringed at the word brother. Sophie knew how he hated that Alvar was related to him.

"For now, though, we'll keep him secure in one of out hideouts." Wraith finished.

Fitz tensed up. He looked like he wanted to punch Alvar again. Sophie was worried about him, elvin minds weren't made for violence, their consciences were too strong. She walked over and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. She felt him relax and she leaned against him. He ran his fingers across her palm. Sophie saw Keefe glance over at them, but he quickly looked away.

"Now would _you_ like to explain _her_?" Mr. Forkle nodded his head towards the new girl.

"Fitz, would _you_ like to explain?" Sophie asked.

"I just had this feeling she wasn't supposed to be there." He responded, "I felt we had to get her out. It would be wrong to leave anyone with the Neverseen."

"Well, this complicates things even more." Mr. Forkle massaged his temples.

He made eye contact with the girl and gestured for her to join them. She hesitated a moment before standing up and walked over to them. She sat down on the soft grass and faced towards the ocean.

"Do we know her name?" Granite asked Fitz.

"My name is Storm." She interjected.

"Well, Miss Storm, how did you get in Exile in the first place?"

"The Neverseen, they hate me. They kidnapped me, and when I didn't do what they wanted, they threw me in a cell."

"Do you have an ability?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to tell us what it is?"

"No."

"We're just trying to help you."

"So?"

"It would be easier if we know what your abilities are."

"I'm an Empath. There, happy?"

"What are your other abilities?"

Storm hesitated, "I don't have any others."

Mr. Forkle closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them.

"Shade and Pyrokinetic as well, apparently. Fascinating."

"Did you read my mind?" Storm shrieked.

"Don't worry, I kept my mind closed to everything except your thought about your abilities."

Storm didn't look convinced.

"Stay out of my head." She snapped.

She walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge.

"We'll find accommodations for Miss Storm, the rest of you had better return home." Mr. Forkle stood up and pulled out a crystal. Granite, Blur, Wraith and Squall grabbed hands. Mr. Forkle grabbed Granite's hand.

"Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!
> 
> CoordinatedChaos <3


	16. Astrokinesis Lesson: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I would like to that all my wonderful readers, you are all INCREDIBLE!!!

Sophie licked open her locker, gagging as she tasted something awful. Elwin must've picked the flavor today.

It had been three weeks since the raid on Exile and Sophie's life was starting to fall back into it's normal routine.

She grabbed her books from her locker, and hurried off thought the red halls of the level five wing to her next session, her first Astrokinesis lesson in Foxfire, with Lady Althea.

She stopped in the door and peered in the room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of some sort of shiny, sliver material.

"Come on in." Lady Althea called.

She was standing in the middle of the floor, wearing a dark purple dress and a gold cloak.

Sophie walked across the floor, the soles of her shoes making hollow _tap tap tap _sounds.

"What is this stuff?" Sophie asked.

"This is what's going to keep us from electrocuting each other." She replied with a smile, "It's a special kind of very rare metal called galvanium. The dwarves let us use it when we made this room."

"I thought metal _conducted _electricity?" Sophie replied with a confused frown.

"Most metals, but the dwarves mine and prepare galvanium specially. Unfortunately, the process is long and extremely tedious."

Lady Althea clapped her hands briskly, "We should probably get on with the lesson."

"First," Lady Althea started, "I want you to try to make a strong, but controlled, bolt. Try to hit here."

She pointed to a small black mark that marred the silver floor.

Sophie concentrated, focusing her whole mind on this one thing. She braced herself, then let out a bolt. It was very stong, but it didn't hit anywhere near the mark on the floor.

"You have a lot of power, but not enough precision." Lady Althea mused, "It takes most prodigies many months, if not years to reach the level of power you have."

She unclasped her gold cloak.

"Try hitting this."

"But if I hit it, your cloak will be destroyed." Sophie replied.

When she had been studying with Lady Galvin, who had been her Alchemy mentor, she had accidentally destroyed her cape and she'd thrown a fit.

"I'll survive." Lady Althea replied, sounding amused.

Sophie focused, focusing on hitting the cloak. Her brow furrowed, and she emptied her mind of everything except her one task. She let out a bolt, shutting her eyes to the bright flash.

She peaked open her eyes. She hadn't managed to hit anywhere near the gold cloak.

"Hmm." Lady Althea frowned, brushing her dark hair out of her face, "I was told you have other abilities, which ones?"

"I'm a telepath, inflictor, teleporter, and polyglot." Sophie wasn't sure if she should tell Lady Althea about being an enhancer.

"That would explain things. Natural, otherwise known as elemental abilities, don't often mix well with mental abilities. Natural abilities are based more on instinct and gut reactions. You're concentrating too hard, thinking too much. You have to follow your instinct. I think I know what might help."

She picked up her cape and clasped it around her neck. She reached into a pocket and fished out a blue pathfinder. Lady Althea smiled at Sophie's wide eyes.

"I have my ways."

Raising the pathfinder, she grabbed Sophie's hand. Together, they were whisked away into the soft golden light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But that's why it says part 1. You will get a part 2 really soon! What do you think of Lady Althea? Thanks for reading! You are amazing!
> 
> CoordinatedChaos 😘


	17. Astrokinesis Lesson: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter, part 2 of Astrokinesis Lesson! Thank you everyone for leaving Kudos and commenting! Now, for the next chapter!

Sophie blinked her eyes, trying to force the rainwater out of them. Her hair whipped back and forth in the wind.

"Where are we?!" She shouted, trying to be heard over the roaring wind.

"We're in a place called Venezuela, where the Catatumbo River meets Lake Maracaibo!" Lady Althea yelled back, shielding her eyes with one hand, "The humans call it the everlasting storm, there is about two hundred and sixty day of storms here a year!"

Sophie tried to shield her eyes from the wind, but the pelting rain soaked her to the bone in minutes. The tiny droplets stabbed at her like millions of tiny needles.

"And why are we here?!" Sophie screamed.

"Because I take all my students here, and this is the best place for you to practice!"

"What about all the humans?!"

"They won't notice! Your bolt will be lost among all the others!"

Indeed, there were lightning bolts. So many, that even though it was the middle of the night, the landscape was illuminated like daytime.

Sophie shreaked as a lightning bolt struck the ground two feet from where she was standing. She was blinded by the intense white light, but she could feel the vibrating static.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Sophie shouted.

"Anything! Follow your instincts! Do what feels right!" Lady Althea yelled back.

Sophie emptied her mind. She slowly collected all of the lightning bolts and static and gathered them into one giant, pulsing, glowing ball. Lady Althea stared, her eyes wide and hair blowing in the wind. Sophie struggled to control the ball of electricity. It fought against her, trying to free itself. She tensed, and the ball exploded. Everything went black.

~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§~~~§

Sophie opened her eyes and blinked, trying to get used to the bright light. She sat up, and peered around. She was back at Foxfire, in the healing center.

"Good, you're awake." Lady Althea said, with a relieved sigh, "I was getting worried."

Sophie tried to sit up but was held down by Elwin.

"Not yet." He said, flashing a green sphere of light around her head, "Drink this."

Sophie grabbed a narrow yellow bottle and opened it up, gagging at the repulsive smell. She held her nose and gulped it down. It tasted like stale bread and rotten fish.

"When that ball of electricity exploded, you were throw backward against a tree. The tree was then hit by lightning." Lady Althea gave a small smile, "I was so worried, I rushed you back here and notified Elwin."

"You keep finding new ways to almost die, I can barely keep up!" Elwin laughed, helping her up, "You should be good to go, but take it easy for the next few days."

Lady Althea hugged her. Sophie was startled, but tentatively hugged her back.

"You had me so worried!" Lady Althea exclaimed, "But that power! Pure, raw power! You are definitely the most gifted prodigy I've ever had the privilege to work with! When I take them there, most prodigies just let out a bolt or two. What were you doing?"

"I'm not really sure." Sophie replied, "I just followed my instincts, like you said."

"I've never seen anyone do that before."

"I'm not entirely sure _how_ I did it."

"I'm going to have to do some research. I think our lesson is done for today."

Sophie let out a sigh. She definitely was _not _going to be trying _that _again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I will try to update again this weekend with a longer chapter. In the meantime, stay magical!
> 
> CoordinatedChaos 💖


	18. Another Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and I brought another chapter with me! 😊 I would like to thank everyone for commenting and adding Kudos! Now, to the next chapter!

Sophie lay on her bed, her earbuds in. She was aimlessly scrolling though the music on her iPod, which Dex had fixed for her. He'd adjusted it so it was solar powered and had added a speaker so she didn't need her earbuds, but sometimes, she liked to use them anyway. Sophie scrolled though her music, not really listening to anything. She was thinking about the past few months.

_Everything's been really chaotic. With me being unmatchable, and Fitz and Della getting kidnapped by the Neverseen. Trying to find them and creating a rescue plan. Triggering another ability and that crazy Astrokinesis Lesson. Finding Storm. _She paused for a moment. _I really hope we can trust her. _

She heard a soft knock on the door and glanced up. Edaline peaked in, trying to hide a smile.

"Sophie, you have a visitor."

"Who?" Sophie asked.

"I'm supposed to keep it a secret." Edaline replied, with a grin, "When you're ready, come down the stairs to the living room. Don't worry, I made sure Grady's outside."

Edaline gently shut the door. Sophie sat up, she has a feeling she knew who it was. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Pulling her earbuds out of her ears, she climbed quickly off her enormous bed and walked across her soft carpet.

Unfortunately, as she descended down the last few steps, she missed one. She was just about to face plant, when someone grabbed her and helped her up. She glanced up and felt her cheeks grow hot. Fitz helped her up and they walked to the living room together.

Sophie sank into the couch, stomach fluttering. Fitz sat in the couch across from her. He was staring at his feet.

"Now that things are starting to go back to normal, I have something I want to ask you about."

She smiled.

"I know about what happened at the matchmakers." He started.

Sophie's stomach sank, "Who told you?"

"My dad." Fitz answered, fidgeting, "Grady and Edaline told him."

She nodded.

"I wanted to tell you. . ."

Sophie cut him off, focusing on her hands in her lap, "I know what you're about to say, and you're right. You can forget about me, I knew it wasn't going to work out anyway. I don't want you to feel any obligation."

Her heart ached as she said those words, but she didn't want him to feel stuck with her, just because they might have an almost relationship.

Fitz looked at her, surprised, "Is _that_ what you thought I was going to say?"

Sophie nodded, slumping. He was breaking up with her, if you could even call it breaking up. They weren't really that far along with their relationship. Sophie had hoped, though, that they might get there one day. Fitz stood up and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand.

"I would never say that." He wrapped his arm around her.

She leaned into him, "I thought for sure, that you wouldn't want an Unmatchable girl. You wouldn't want to be a bad match."

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She felt her stomach start fluttering again.

"I would _never _say that." His stare was intense, "I love you, Sophie Foster. I would never, _ever_, leave you because of a bad match. You are talented and beautiful and smart, and the most amazing girl I've ever known."

Sophie felt her throat close up. Wiping away her tears, she gave a small smile. It felt good to have that off her shoulders.

"Sophie Foster, will you go on a date with me?" Fitz asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune into the next chapter for Sophie's response! Thanks for reading! Stay magical!✨
> 
> CoordinatedChaos ❤️


	19. A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with yet another chapter. You guys are probably getting bored of all these chapters. Maybe I should stop posting?😉

"Yes." Sophie blurted out, "A million times yes!"

Fitz's whole face lit up.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, excitedly.

"Anything." Sophie replied, unable to stop smiling.

Fitz thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea!"

"What?" Sophie asked.

"It's a surprise." He replied with a grin, "When are you available?"

"Any time after school." Sophie answered.

"Next week?"

"Sure! How about Friday?"

"Great! Does five o'clock work?"

"Yep!"

Sophie felt her stomach explode into flutters of excitement as Fitz pulled out a pathfinder and said goodbye.

Sophie ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She collapsed on her bed, her mind racing.

_I wonder where he'll take me? Should I dress up? What do you _wear_ to a date? Probably something nice. My first date!_

Sophie felt her stomach flutter with nervousness and excitement. She rolled over and grabbed her Imparter from her nightstand. Biana's face appeared upon her screen.

"Hey Sophie! What are you doing?"

"You know how Fitz was here at Havenfield?"

"Yes?"

"Guess what!"

"What?" Biana asked, getting excited.

"It happened!" Sophie squealed.

Biana's face lit up, "You're going on a date?!"

Sophie grinned nodding her head.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!!"

Biana looked like she was about to explode, "Give my a second." Her face disappeared from Sophie's Imparter.

Sophie heard a muffled scream.

"Sorry, had to scream into a pillow." Biana started, her face reappearing, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Fitz said it was going to be a surprise."

"Oooooooo!" Biana squealed, "I think I know what he meant!"

"What?" Sophie asked eagerly.

"Can't tell you!" Biana replied in a singsong voice, "It would ruin the surprise!"

"Please!" Sophie begged.

"Nope!" Biana grinned mischievously.

"I think you're enjoying this." Sophie pouted.

"I think you're right." Biana winked.

"What should I wear?" Sophie asked, aware that she was heading into dangerous territory, "I've never been on a date before."

"Something comfortable, not too flashy, but very nice." Biana replied, with a thoughtful look on her face, "I can come over to help you choose!"

Images flashed though Sophie's head of Biana taking over her entire wardrobe.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Don't worry, it's no problem at all."

Sophie groaned internally

"I'll be right there!" Biana continued happily.

"N. . ." Sophie started, but Biana hung up the Imparter before she could finish.

_I'm going to end up with a whole new wardrobe. _She thought with dread.

Sophie rushed to her closet, grabbed all the clothes she wanted to keep, and hid them under her bed. She had just shut her closet door when she heard a squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you reading! Comment and leave Kudos if you like! Thank you so much for all of your supportive comments. They really keep me going! 😁
> 
> Stay Magical!
> 
> CoordinatedChaos 😘

**Author's Note:**

> What's going to happen?! What do you want to happen? Please comment below and tell me what you think. I haven't decided what's going to happen so I could be persuaded. Hope you liked it, I will try to update regularly, but I live a very busy life. So please don't be mad.


End file.
